


I'll Save You Cause You Saved Me

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Antok (Voltron), Alpha Kolivan (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, BoM Shiro, Dirty Talk, Galra Keith (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Keith (Voltron), Porn With Plot, SHEITH - Freeform, blade of marmora, side Koliveith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: His only saving grace? The only thing that kept Shiro in line? It was Keith.Keith attached himself to his side from the moment he was initiated into their group. It was nice to have him around. With him, Shiro felt a little less alone on the base. Not every member of the organization was friendly towards him. He couldn’t say that they were hostile towards him, but that didn’t mean anything to him.





	I'll Save You Cause You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> these are definitely loosely based on [lightning strikes](http://twitter.com/L_Strikes_art) art of galra keith and blade of marmora member shiro. i did my best to add the moments they had drawn... but i'm filthy and it got filthy pretty quickly...
> 
> have some porn with plot!

When Shiro forced himself awake, it was because of the images he had seen in his dreams. Images of a circular saw cutting through the flesh and bone of his right arm. Of beings with masks and armor attaching a metal prosthetic to what remained of his limb. Of fighting creatures and aliens, both dangerous and innocent, taking their lives just so that he could stay alive.

Shiro woke up with a scream dying in his throat, his vision blurred. His eyes darted around the room, desperate to take in his surroundings and understand where he was at.

The last thing he remembered was escaping the Galra cruiser. Shiro knew that he had escaped, but why was he here? To him, it looked like the infirmary the Galra commanders allowed him to visit when he was severely injured. This alone made him feel as if he was captured once more and brought back to them. The possibility had Shiro’s heart racing and his mind spiraled into a tizzy.

 _Not again. No, no, not again._  

Already, Shiro was struggling to come up with an idea on how to escape. There were no guards in the room. He should be able to sneak out and find another pod to escape. Maybe this time he’d be able to get further away. Even if he crash-landed on a planet that wasn’t Earth, it was better than being here.

“You’re awake.”

A voice that sounded innocent shouldn’t have put Shiro on edge as it did. However, looking at the source of the voice only proved that he had every right to be so.

Shiro had never seen a Galra child before. He had seen the woman of their race and figured that they had families they took care of, but a child was a completely different concept. A child shouldn’t make him feel nervous and he punished himself for thinking that. The true source of his jittered nerves was the tall Galra standing behind the child. Shiro couldn’t see their face, but he knew what they were.

This information alone had Shiro jumping out of the bed and pressing his back against the wall. A pain shot through his side and he wrapped his human arm around himself. The bandages wrapped around his naked torso were a cause for concern, but Shiro couldn’t worry about that right now. He held his metal arm out, ready to fight back if he needed to.

The Galra child pouted a bit, his arms lowering. The bowl of liquid he was holding sloshed around the sides, dripping onto the floor. Shiro only realized how parched he was but he refrained from smacking his lips together. He couldn’t show even the smallest shred of weakness.

The taller Galra placed a large hand on the child’s shoulders. “Remember what Kolivan warned you about.”

Instantly, the child took on a look of steely determination. He walked over to the bed, the only thing separating Shiro and him. He placed the bowl none too nicely on the nightstand and jumped onto the bed. Shiro just stared at him dumbly as he went up to him until he was on the edge, his little fists on his hips.

Shiro blinked at him once and then twice.

The Galra puffed out his chest, his lips jutting out. Shiro noticed his tail and how it thumped against the thin mattress. “Is that any way to treat the person who saved you?”

Saved him?

The words echoed in Shiro’s head as he thought about what that meant. No Galra would save him. It was something he learned from the moment he entered the arena. They only showed him that they were around to inflict pain and misery on everyone who got in their way.

“Wh—” The words died on his lips as the Galra child grabbed him by his face. Shiro stared as he was pulled down to the child’s eye level. He noted how beautiful the child’s eyes were. He had become so used to the Galra’s cold, yellow stare that the purple hue was a welcomed sight.

A clawed thumb opened his mouth and pressed against his teeth. The child ran the pad of it ran along the blunt side of Shiro’s teeth even as his claw came dangerously close to cutting open Shiro’s gum. It took all his willpower to not pull away and risk cutting himself.

“Your teeth are strange,” the child commented, his voice a murmur. “What can we get you to eat? And where’s your fur?”

Shiro’s head spiraled for the second time that day. It was strange to see such childish curiosity from a race that had used him for entertainment. But here this child was, unafraid of him or ready to use him in any way. Shiro didn’t know what to think about that.

“Keith, perhaps your… toy is tired,” the Galra at the door said. Shiro tried not to think what the implications of being called a toy meant. “Let him rest some more and we can return later.”

One of Keith’s ears twisted toward the Galra and twitched. “But, Antok—”

“ _Keith_.”

Keith pouted and he released Shiro’s face, but he kept their close contact, their face inches apart. Shiro had to question himself later about why he didn’t pull away from the child. “I’ll be back later,” Keith said. “I’ll make sure I come back with something to eat, too.”

Shiro didn’t know what to say. His mind was still reeling from Keith’s questions and it still hadn’t recovered from when he first woke up. He felt like that time back in the Garrison during a training session. Another cadet had blasted a wing off his ship and sent Shiro down to the impacted sand below. Shiro was in the infirmary for a month after that incident.

“It’s time to go, Keith,” Antok commanded.

Keith smiled at Shiro, a fang poking out between his lips. He hopped off the bed and ran through the door. Antok stared at Shiro, his gaze expressionless from behind his mask. Shiro wondered what he was thinking about, but it lasted for only another minute. Antok left him alone, the doors shutting together with a soft sound.

Shiro felt like he could breathe again. The tense feeling that remained in his shoulders slipped away, a sigh escaping into the air. He had to get his thoughts together in a straight line. Shiro didn’t have much confidence that whoever was in charge here would tell him anything.

His eyes wandered to the bowl and his instincts to survive kicked in. Shiro crawled over the bed and gripped the bowl in his hands. He brought it to his lips and tilted his head back. A cool and refreshing taste filled his mouth and slid down his throat. It was unlike the liquids the Galra arena supervisors gave him. This tasted more like what he would drink on Earth and in the Garrison.

Shiro took heavy gulps of it, unbothered by what slipped from the corners his mouth and down his neck and chest. He continued to drink until the bowl was nearly empty, a small puddle at the bottom of the bowl was all that was left.

“It seems I should send Keith here sooner to bring you some food.”

It was foolish for him to let his guard down. Shiro dropped the bowl to the ground and hopped off the bed, his back flushed against the wall. Another Galra stared at him, but he had no mask to cover his face. Instead, he stared at Shiro with yellow eyes boring into him. Everything about this Galra screamed leadership and authority.

Whatever tactics Shiro felt he could throw at him, he felt they would be blocked at every turn.

“Who are you?” Shiro questioned. He flexed the fingers on his right hand, hating that the gears whirred from the small movement.

“Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora.” Kolivan didn’t seem displeased nor humored by Shiro not knowing who he was--or the Blade of Marmora for that matter. “We are a specialized resistance against Zarkon and his army.”

There was a resistance. There was a resistance that was created by the _Galra_ , Zarkon's own people.

Just like that, Shiro felt himself relaxing. His shoulders dropped and he stepped away from the wall. He couldn’t force himself to completely relax and that was to be expected. He was still standing before someone who was Galra. “It’s good to know that I’ve crashed with some… friendly people.”

“You have Keith to thank for that.”

Right. Keith.

That little Galra child that was interested in him.

“He carried you on his back after pulling you from a wreckage,” Kolivan continued. Shiro thought he saw a smile tug at his lips from the memory. “He looked proud to have saved you and instantly asked me if he could ‘keep’ you.”

Shiro snorted at that idea. It sounded like he was a pet that Keith found abandoned on the side of the road. “I’ll have to thank him when I see him again.”

A beat passed where nothing was said. It took longer for Shiro to realize what Kolivan was waiting for.

“Thank you, as well, Kolivan. For letting Keith… ‘keep’ me.”

“I should have left you to die in your escape pod,” Kolivan said. “I did it for Keith.”

Shiro _did_ owe Keith a lot, then. Without him, Shiro would have died or had been taken back to the arena. It felt strange to know that he feared the arena more than dying. Back on Earth, he would have feared death more.

He scratched behind his ear and sat back down on the bed. If Kolivan was going to kill him, he would have done so already. “What happens now? Do you wait for me to heal up and then send me on my way?”

“I’ve considered it. As I’ve said before, Keith is the only reason you’re still here,” Kolivan reminded.

Shiro didn’t know how to feel about a kid being in control of whether he lived or died. He supposed he should feel a bit angry, but he didn’t have the strength for that. He felt gratitude and that was enough emotion for him until another time.

“Keith’s just a child, though. If you’re the leader, why are you breaking your back to make him happy?” Shiro questioned.

Kolivan didn’t answer. He stared at Shiro with expressionless eyes, his mouth set into a thin line. Shiro wondered if he pressed a nerve he hadn’t meant to traverse by. He didn’t know jack _shit_ about the Galra and their way of life. Perhaps, under their cold and bloodthirsty exterior, they cared for their children with the same grace and care as parents did back on Earth

Kolivan didn’t need to answer him and Shiro didn’t expect him to.

“Listen—”

“Keith will be back within an hour or two,” Kolivan interrupted. “Antok will keep him at bay, but he tends to slip away from his guardian. Try to get some rest while you can.”

Just like that, Kolivan was gone. Shiro tried to ignore the fact that he heard the doors locked. He was starting to feel more like a prisoner. No matter how long he had been held captive by Zarkon and his army, the feeling never got any better.

Shiro sighed and laid himself across the bed. What else could he do but sleep until the wait was over? If Keith was going to return soon to bother him, he might as well get some rest. It wasn’t like he was given any other choice.

* * *

The food that the Blade of Marmora made was better than what Shiro had in the arena. The food the soldiers had given him there was a mush of different foods, blended together so much that he couldn’t taste what the original flavor was. The food there was used only for substance, to keep Shiro’s strength up so that he could continue to win.

But the food here reminded him of the food back on Earth. Some things tasted like spicy chicken, one thing tasted like the sweetest ice cream that had ever graced his tongue, and the liquid he had been given tasted like sweet milk. Now, Shiro knew he wasn’t _really_ eating any of those things, but he had no problems imagining them as such.

As he ate, Keith sat at the end of the bed. His legs were crossed beneath him and his tail thumped against the sheets. Shiro couldn’t tell if it was from joy or irritation. If Keith didn’t make any complaints, then he was happy, right? Keith seemed content with watching Shiro scarf down food as if he hadn’t eaten before today.

With how long Shiro had been held prisoner by Zarkon, it was starting to feel that way.

Content and full, his stomach heavy with a meal he didn’t see himself having again for some time, Shiro leaned back against the wall and sighed. His hand rubbed absently over his stomach and he shut his eyes. He was starting to feel like a puppy, ready to doze off after eating.

“Hey, so, what’s your name?”

Shiro opened his eyes. Keith had moved closer to him but not by much. His tail still twitched around and his ears were pointed towards Shiro. Not even the past hours dulled this child’s curiosity.

He hummed. “Shiro.”

“Shiro,” Keith repeated, drawing out the syllables as if he was tasting his name.

He thought back to all the times that he had told the other prisoners what he was called. Some acknowledged it, others continued to call him “champion”, a word that had tasted bitter on his own tongue. Shiro didn’t feel like a champion or a guardian for the other helpless souls taken by the Galra. He didn’t fight for anyone but himself.

Keith was closer now, nearly sitting in Shiro’s lap. His hands were on Shiro’s calf and his head was tilted to the side. Shiro was starting to compare him to a cat with each passing second.

“Did you like the food?” Keith asked, leaning closer to him. His eyes were inspecting something on Shiro’s face, but he couldn’t tell what it was.

“I did. Thank you.” Shiro let out another content sigh. “I haven’t eaten that good since…”

“Since when?” Keith questioned.

Shiro didn’t want to get into this line of conversation. It was his fault for bringing it up, but he didn’t need to continue talking about it. One look at Antok by the door told him that he shouldn’t say another word. Keith didn’t need to know.

“Nothing. It’s not important.”

Keith didn’t seem too convinced, but he didn’t press the topic any further. Instead, he crawled into Shiro’s lap, sprawling his legs out to one side. He stared at Shiro’s face, his keen eyes looking at something that Shiro couldn’t see. It’s been a while since Shiro had last looked in a mirror.

Keith grabbed him by his chin and twisted Shiro’s head to the side. A smooth and wet tongue ran up his neck and across his cheek. For a moment, Shiro expected a sandpaper-like tongue. He had to remind himself that Keith and the Galra weren’t cats.

Shiro laughed when Keith moved behind his ear. “Keith, Keith, _Keith_ —” He grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him away. Keith pouted and his ears flicked back, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. “W-what are you doing?”

“I’m grooming you. You’re filthy.”

 _Ouch_.

It was to be expected but, _ouch_.

“Um…” Shiro laughed. “Keith, I don’t… clean like that.”

Keith still looked annoyed, but he tilted his head to the side. “Then how do you do it?”

How was he supposed to explain this? Shiro knew next to nothing about the Galra and their way of things. For all he knew, they groomed each other just with their tongues. It would be ignorant to assume that all their tongues were as smooth as Keith's. Shiro didn’t want to find out if they were or not.

“We… take a bath or a shower. We use soap and water to clean ourselves,” Shiro answered. It was the simplest way he could explain it.

A pout graced Keith’s features and his ears lay flat against his head. He crawled out of Shiro’s lap and to the end of the bed towards Antok. Antok stepped towards him, taking Keith’s hand when he reached out for him.

“Antok, can we arrange a bath for Shiro to take?” Keith asked.

Shiro couldn’t read Antok’s expression, as usual. He hid behind his mask and stared down at Keith. Shiro wondered if he would ever be able to see his face in the amount of time he would be here.

Antok’s shoulders rose and fell. “Let’s see if we can arrange something.”

Keith hopped off the bed and followed after Antok like a diligent child. “We’ll be right back for you, Shiro! Hang tight.”

“I’ll be here.” When the doors shut, Shiro muttered to himself, “It’s not like I can go anywhere else.”

He stood up from the bed and approached the doors. Sure enough, they didn’t open when he stepped close enough to them. Shiro figured that it unlocked only if you were on the other side. It made sense and would make it harder for prisoners to escape. That thought wasn’t on Shiro’s mind, though.

The Blade of Marmora didn’t _seem_ like they planned on doing something terrible to him. So long as Keith was on his side, Shiro dubbed himself safe.

How long would that last, though? How long would it be before Keith’s curiosity ran out and he grew bored of him? The moment that happened, Shiro had no doubts that Kolivan would send him away on a pod. To the Galra, back to Earth, it didn’t matter so long as Shiro was ejected from their headquarters.

 

 

 

 

“It’s freezing!”

The tub was made of metal and was erected from the floor. Keith stood by the side of it, smiling at Shiro, his fangs sticking out from between his lips. The tips of his fingers were in the water, creating small ripples whenever he moved them. Keith seemed pleased with himself about the temperature of the water. How would he know that it had to be hot if Shiro didn’t tell him?

“We found some of the soaps that a member of the order uses,” Keith explained without prompt. “She likes to smell nice sometimes when there aren’t too many missions to go on.”

Shiro tried to smile at him, but his teeth chattered painfully so. “N-nice…”

Keith tilted his head to the side, frowning now. “Are you okay?”

Alright, there was no use in hiding the temperature issue from Keith. Who could lie to a child, Galra or not? Shiro sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s just a bit too cold, but it’s fine. Honestly… it’s a lot better than what Zarkon's army had previously given me.”

They had given him a bowl of dirtied water to wash with. It wasn’t much, but it did the job, even if it was Shiro washing with dirt. Icy water or not, he planned on making the most of his bath.

He held his breath and dived under the water. It froze his lungs and his mind reeled as his instincts thought the worst. Shiro stayed under for a moment or two before sitting back up, gasping for air.

He ran his fingers through his wet hair and looked to Keith. Keith looked defensive like he thought Shiro was going to disappear from dipping under the water. Shiro gave him a smile, assuring him that he was alright.

Keith relaxed after that, resting his chin against the tub’s metal rim. His kept keen eyes on Shiro as he bathed. He had no sense for personal space or privacy. Every now and then, he would come up with a question that would completely floor Shiro away. It left him grasping for answers, unsure of what he could say to him.

If Antok wasn’t around, Shiro expected that he would have _had_ to answer Keith’s personal questions.

It wasn’t long before Shiro was done with his bath, feeling fresher than he had since being ejected into space for the Kerberos mission. The towel he used wasn’t fluffy or smelled great, but he wasn’t looking for five-star service in this place. The only reason Shiro got what he received was thanks to Keith. It made him wonder just how much power Keith had within the Blade of Marmora.

Shiro slipped into the Marmora uniform. It was tight fitting, squeezing him in places that not even the prisoners uniform ever had. He rubbed at his chest. The overwhelming feeling of embarrassment clawed its way up his throat. It was hard to push it back down. Keith stared at him with curious eyes, tilting his head left and right.

“Keith, allow me to talk to your guest.” Kolivan stood at the door, Antok behind him. “There’s something I must discuss with him.”

Shiro expected Keith to pout and fight back against Kolivan’s orders. Instead, he jumped off and walked out the door without a second glance towards Shiro. He at least followed Kolivan's orders perfectly.

Kolivan stood in the doorway, keeping the doors from closing. It was Shiro’s chance to escape and he could have taken it, but he didn’t. He stood beside his bed and waited for Kolivan to talk, allowing him to bore holes into him with his yellow eyes.

“Thank you for allowing Keith to… get me into a bath…” Shiro muttered. How was he supposed to say that without making things awkward?

“We’re sensitive to smell. You would have hindered us on our missions,” Kolivan corrected. “That was something that I couldn’t allow.”

Shiro frowned. “I’ll be sure to tell the Galra to start bathing me regularly after I fight in their arena. I’m sure that will go over well.”

He hadn’t expected to make such a snarky response. In fact, Shiro regretted saying it the moment the words fell from his lips. If he was in Kolivan’s position, Shiro would have ejected himself into space to die. Or worse, for Zarkon to find and return him to the arena.

Instead, Kolivan smirked at him, an upturn slant of his mouth that seemed uncharacteristic for him. Seeing him like that sent a shiver up Shiro’s spine. He couldn’t say that it was bad, but it didn’t feel like it was good news, either.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said automatically, looking down at his feet. “It’s been a long few…” He didn’t know how long he had been gone from Earth or how long he had been in Zarkon’s confinement.

“Anyone else would have been sent away, Shiro,” Kolivan reminded. “Keith has taken an attachment to you, though. I can’t seem to see a reason why. You may have been something special within the arena, but outside of it, you are nothing.”

That was something they could both agree on. Shiro didn’t think he was anything special in the arena, even if others thought so.

“But we know very well who you are, Shiro, and perhaps we can put your… talents to use for our cause. Instead of using them to hurt others and survive, you could use them to help us rid Zarkon of his reign and stop his tyranny.”

Shiro stared at Kolivan.

His entire time within the Galra had been nothing but survival and their entertainment. Shiro never adjusted to how they cheered when he would kill another prisoner. He never adjusted to how he would scrub his skin raw as best as he could to try and wash out the bloodstains. He never adjusted to knowing that those stains were only in his mind and that the blood had been washed away moments ago.

This was his chance to redeem himself--to feel less like the monster Zarkon and Haggar had altered him to be.

Would it be enough? Shiro doubted it, but it would be the only chance he had to even try.

Shiro clenched his fists and took a deep breath in. “I’ll join you. If it means working to get rid of Zarkon, then you can count me in.”

Kolivan stepped forward, the doors closing behind him, and they grasped each other’s forearms. “It’s good to have you on our side, Shiro. I hope this will turn the tide in our favor in this war.”

“I’ll do my best to try and make it so.”

The doors opened and Keith poked his head into the room. He was grinning ear to ear and Shiro could _feel_ the joy radiating off him.

Keith slipped into the room before Antok could stop him. He pushed pass Kolivan and jumped onto the bed. Keith’s hand shot out and took hold of Shiro’s, imitating the handshake happening between him and Kolivan. “I’m glad that you’re going to be joining us, Shiro.”

Shiro smiled. He released his grip on Kolivan’s arm and ruffled at Keith’s hair. He scratched behind his ear before he could stop himself. Keith didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he leaned into Shiro’s touch and a sound, not unlike a purr, came from him.

“So am I, buddy. Let’s work hard, okay?”

“Yes, sir!”

* * *

Shiro had been part of the Blade of Marmora for years. With every intelligence-gathering mission he was assigned, he learned more and more about the Galra and what they were. Some information he deemed interesting, such as how life was on Daibazaal and what the royal family was like. Other information turned his stomach inside out.

It bothered him the most when he found information about himself and what Haggar had done to him. That information he grabbed and had given to Kolivan himself. He never looked at it, never questioned what she and Zarkon had decided to do with his body or even with his arm. Whatever they did to him, only the druids, Haggar, and now Kolivan knew about it.

While Shiro didn't want too many to know, but what could he do about it? Nothing, and maybe that’s what bothered him the most.

His only saving grace? The only thing that kept Shiro in line? It was Keith.

Keith attached himself to his side from the moment he was initiated into their group. It was nice to have him around. With him, Shiro felt a little less alone on the base. Not every member of the organization was friendly towards him. He couldn’t say that they were hostile, but that didn’t mean anything to him.

Keith, on the other hand, eased him through whatever doubts and worries he had. He was there to greet Shiro after every mission, he was there when he left their healing pods, and then some. Shiro could talk someone’s ear off about all the good things that Keith had done for him. He didn’t want to think about what the Blade of Marmora would have been like if he didn’t have him by his side.

 

 

 

 

“Shiro… Shiiiiirooooooo…”

Shiro groaned. He opened one eye as a fluff of black hair pushed under his arm and settled beside his head. Keith stared up at him and grinned. He looked particularly proud of himself. Shiro wondered which Marmora member he escaped from just to come here.

He closed his eye. “Did you leave Antok this time? Or was it Kolivan?”

“Both.”

That wasn’t a good sign. “What didn’t you want to learn this time?” Shiro questioned.

Keith snorted. “Something about my upcoming duties. They’ve been ‘training’ me for years about what I need to do when the time comes. It’s starting to get old.”

Shiro knew that Keith was part of a greater plan within the Blades. He still wasn’t sure what that was exactly. Kolivan made it clear that he didn’t need to know so Shiro didn’t press for the details. Like everything else in their headquarters, Shiro would find out about it eventually. If there was one thing he learned about Keith, he couldn’t really keep a secret from him.

Keith had been excited to tell him about everything since he joined the Blade of Marmora. Shiro found it endearing.

“I guess I should be getting up then?” Shiro asked.

“I would like it if you did,” Keith answered. He sighed and pressed his face into Shiro’s neck. “If not, we can stay here and sleep. I don’t think Kolivan would mind.”

“You know that’s a lie.”

Keith huffed, but he peeled away from him. Shiro might as well wake up now that his sleep was disrupted. He tossed the thin blanket off his body and sat up. Keith’s tail wrapped around his calf. Shiro learned that Keith did it often to tell him multiple things. Sometimes it was to tell him to hurry up or ask him if he was okay.

Sometimes Keith did it just to be close to him. Shiro didn’t mind and he enjoyed the close and intimate contact. He equated it to when he would put his hand on Keith’s lower back. It was something that they did that the other Marmora members questioned but didn’t stop.

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” Shiro muttered as he gathered his uniform. “You’re going to have to let me go.”

Keith pouted, but he released Shiro from his hold. Instead, he crawled back onto the messy bed and sat down with his legs folded beneath him. It would be pointless to ask him to leave. Shiro had been changing in front of him since he was first initiated. Keith didn’t understand the need humans had for personal space and privacy.

Shiro had long ago learned to dress quickly even with Keith’s intense stare on him. He had to learn it or he would have never gotten dressed for the day, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if Keith was still watching him.

He was always watching him.

“Alright,” Shiro muttered as he pulled his last boot on. Keith’s tail immediately wrapped around his leg once more. He rubbed it and smiled. “Come on. Let’s get you something to eat.”

Keith eagerly jumped off the bed. He followed Shiro out of his barrack, keeping close to his side as they walked. Shiro didn’t make too much of a note on it. Keith was often glued to his side as they wandered around. In the beginning, when he was small enough, he could be found curled up on Shiro’s lap sleeping or wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. Usually, that was followed by a playful growl and claiming Shiro as his.

That was always cute and Shiro’s heart usually soared whenever Keith said that. It felt nice to belong to someone.

This was different, though.

This was a different level of clingy that Shiro didn’t think Keith could possess. Keith had his arm wrapped around Shiro’s and his tail curled around his thigh. It was a kind of closeness that he wasn’t expecting and didn’t know how to handle. Shiro had never seen him act like this before.

“You seem… especially clingy today,” Shiro commented.

Keith’s ears laid flat against his head. His grip loosened around Shiro. “I can let go if you want me to…”

In response, Shiro peeled his arm away and wrapped it around Keith’s shoulders. He pulled him in closer. “No, it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

Keith, pleased with this, nuzzled closer to him. Shiro could hear a small purr coming from him. He liked making Keith happy. Even if it was only something small like this, letting him press himself as close as he could, then Shiro would do it.

“You may not mind, but others do.” They turned and Kolivan stood behind them. Antok trailed after him, his mask on as always. Shiro never saw his face before and he wondered what it looked like. “Keith, come along now. There are still some things we need to talk about,” Kolivan ordered.

Pouting, Keith shook his head. “I’m tired of learning all that stuff, Kolivan. I already know about the dynamics, heats, and everything in between. Literally.”

Kolivan sighed. “Keith, you say this, but you’ll regret it when your first heat strikes you. Now come.”

Shiro understood some of the things that were being said, but he couldn’t match them with Keith. He knew well enough that animals went into heat, but hearing it being applied to the Galra? It didn’t make sense to him. This conversation, however, made him feel like he shouldn’t be listening to it any longer. It wasn’t Shiro’s place to listen in and offer advice--or even save Keith from Kolivan’s orders.

“Keith,” Shiro said into Keith’s ear. He smiled when it flicked, purple fur brushing over his cheek. “Maybe you should listen to Kolivan. There’s always time after this and our missions.”

“But, Shiro—”

“I promise. We’ll see each other soon.”

Keith didn’t look convinced but nodded his head slowly. Very rarely did he ever disobey what Shiro told him. It most likely ended up as another thing that Kolivan disliked about him. That was something that Shiro couldn’t control. Keith would listen to whoever he wanted to, regardless of who ranked above or below him.

Keith peeled himself away from Shiro and walked away with Antok. Kolivan remained in the hall, staring at Shiro with a furrowed brow.

It was Shiro’s turn to think about what he had done wrong. He thought back to all his missions and what he had failed to do during them. He couldn’t recall anything. It was rare for Shiro to fail on any mission. Usually, he succeeded with no problem. Needless to say, Shiro didn’t appreciate Kolivan’s stern look when he had done nothing wrong.

Yet.

“It’s time for us to have a talk, Shiro,” Kolivan said in his deep voice. “I’ve put it aside for much longer than I intended. It can’t wait.”

It chilled him to the bone to hear that. Maybe he had done something wrong and he didn’t know about it just yet.

With a nod of his head, Shiro followed Kolivan through the base. They walked until they reached the headquarters monitor room. All the information they gathered went through here to be reviewed. They separated the wheat from the chaff or watched as someone went through their trials.

Shiro had been in this room once when someone was going through them. He wondered if he had the same steely determination in their eyes when he went through the never-ending fights. It would forever remain a mystery.

With one nod from Kolivan, the few Marmora members who were in the room left swiftly. Shiro felt his worries spike and he took a deep breath in.

“You’ve been spending quite a bit of time with Keith lately,” Kolivan pointed out.

Shiro’s brow furrowed. “Uh, yes, sir. However, Keith always spends time with me. He’s… he’s been doing that since I first joined the Blades. Don’t you remember?”

“It’s different now, however. He’s clingier than usual, ready to cling to you like you’re his life support.” Shiro wouldn’t have gone that far. “I need you to stop this, Shiro. Keith won’t listen to me and it’s crucial for him to spend some time _away_ from you until the time passes. Changes will happen to him and his body. He can’t remain around you during the process.”

“Hm… I can _try_ , sir, but you know as well as I do how Keith is,” Shiro reminded. “He does what he wants and I don’t think anything that I can say will make him change his mind.”

“You’ll have to try, Shiro,” Kolivan urged. Shiro believed he saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as Kolivan blinked. “If Keith continues to be by his side, preparing him for his first heat would have been for nothing.”

This wasn’t the first time he’s heard this word tossed around when it involved Keith. It still made no sense to him why Keith would go into heat or the Galra for that matter. He wondered if there was something in their database with information about their race. It would be less embarrassing for Shiro to read the files instead of asking them.

“I’ll try,” Shiro assured, bowing his head.

“Good. Thank you, Shiro.” Kolivan walked up to him and placed a large hand on his shoulder. It was big enough to encircle Shiro’s throat and his fingers would touch each other behind his neck. “In a few pheobs things can return to normal. Keith can return to attaching himself to you like a leech. Until then, _please_ , keep him at bay.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

The moment a weight pressed against his side, Shiro was awake and jumping out of bed. His hand glowed as he prepared himself to attack his intruder. It didn’t matter that he was safe within the Marmora headquarters. It was a habit he developed thanks to the arena.

The glow from his hand highlighted Keith’s face as he lounged across Shiro’s bed. His face was covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. It had been weeks since he had last seen Keith and he knew that he was in much better shape than what he was now. Keith looked sick and his entire body was shaking.

“Keith…” Shiro returned to the bed and Keith climbed into his lap, pressing his face into his abdomen. “What’s wrong? What are you doing here?”

Keith panted and nuzzled against him. He squirmed and whined, digging his nails into Shiro’s back. “I-it’s hot… Everything is so h-hot…”

Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s sweaty hair. “Do you want me to get Kolivan or Antok?”

Keith shook his head. He crawled further up Shiro’s body until he was straddling his thigh. Shiro jumped, feeling his hard cock pressing through his tight suit. He wasn’t expecting that. He grabbed at Keith’s arms and tried to pull him away, but Keith held onto him tighter, digging his nails into his skin.

“No,” Keith muttered into his neck. “You… I-I want you…” Keith rolled his hips, rubbing his cock against Shiro’s thigh. “They won’t do anything with me… P-please, Shiro. I can’t _take_ it anymore…”

 _Shit_ , Shiro shouldn’t be involved with something like this. Kolivan wanted him to stay away from Keith and this had to be why. He thought about how the term heat was tossed around when it involved Keith. He didn’t hear it only from Antok and Kolivan, but from other Blade members as well.

Was this it? It didn’t seem any different than when a cat on Earth went into heat.

If that was the case, then Shiro had no right to do this to him. Their anatomy was too different. It wouldn’t work well for either of them. Would it?

“O-oh,” Shiro moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Keith rubbed his cock as it strained against his tight suit. He grabbed Keith’s wrist, urging him to stop. “Keith… we can’t…”

With what little amount of light he had in the room, Shiro looked at Keith. His lip was jutted out in a pout, his chin pressed against his shoulder. When did he realize how beautiful Keith looked? In fact, when did he start having an attraction of any sort for him? Shiro had practically seen him grow up from a young teenager into the adult that he was today.

Hell, when did Keith have any sort of attraction towards _him?_  Maybe it was there all along, lying beneath the surface while he stood by in denial.

“Please, _Takashi_ …” Keith pleaded.

Shiro’s resolve snapped like a twig when Keith said his name. He cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Keith’s fang nipped at his lip, but he ignored the sharp pain and the taste of iron on his tongue. Shiro arranged Keith until his legs were on either side of his hips, their cocks pressing against each other. It was embarrassing to feel his hips buck at the simple touch. Shiro was so touch starved that he was ready for _anything_.

“We can’t… let Kolivan know… about this…” Shiro said between kisses. He dug his fingers into Keith’s hips and brought him down hard against him. _That_ felt good.

Keith smiled against his lips. “I know better than to let him know…” He dug his talons into Shiro’s shoulders. “Now please, please, _please_ hurry up and fuck me.”

 _Fuck_ , Shiro liked how that sounded coming from Keith. Placing a hand firmly on his ass, he moved them until Keith’s back was on the bed. Shiro’s hands roamed his body, tracing firm muscles that stood out against his suit. It would be annoying to peel it off him, but everything following afterward would be worth it.

He reached beneath Keith and grabbed the hidden zipper there. Keith arched his back as Shiro brought it down his body. Shiro peeled the suit off him, biting his lip as every bit of lean and purple skin was revealed to him. Once one of Keith’s legs were free, Shiro stared at his cock, erect and leaking on his stomach.

It was different from what he expected. Shiro expected a Galra cock to be _bigger_ , but Keith’s wasn’t. It wasn’t any bigger than what Shiro’s cock was like, but there were ridges on it. There were ridges on the underside running from just below the head and down to his balls. Shiro ran the pad of his thumb against them, finding them soft and yielding to his touch. Keith keened from the it, bucking his hips.

“Do you like that?” Shiro asked, his voice low.

“Yes!” Keith answered. He covered his mouth with his hand just as Shiro moved to do the same. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay, baby,” Shiro assured. He gripped Keith’s cock and stroked him slowly. He watched as Keith wiggled, bucking his hips further into Shiro’s hand. Keith looked beautiful like this. This moment would be burned into his mind.

Keith clawed at Shiro’s suit, ignoring how he caused it to tear. Shiro would need to sneak off and get a new one before Kolivan saw him like this. “You’re wearing too much…” Keith commented. “Hurry up and take it off.”

“You’re so impatient,” Shiro teased.

He pulled away from Keith and stepped off the bed. It was a struggle to get out of his suit on his own, but he managed. Once it was gone, he was laying himself on Keith again, pressing their cocks together. Shiro pressed a smile into Keith’s neck when he keened, bucking his hips up into Shiro’s.

“Shiro, come on…” Keith begged. He grabbed at Shiro’s hair and pulled his head back. “Fuck me, already. I’ve waited for this for _so_ long…”

Shiro groaned, rising to his hands to hover over him. _God_ , that sounded so good. “For how long?” He wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock one more time, stroking it and playing along with the ridges. “Tell me, Keith.”

Keith ran his hands through his hair, bucking up into Shiro’s hand. “Practically two years… I just thought about how good it would feel for you to fuck me during my heat. _Hah_ …” He pressed his face into the pillow. He was leaking all over Shiro’s hand and he didn’t care.

Shit, Shiro could devour him right now if he had the time. Keith sprawled out in his bed was something he never knew he wanted before today. It should have happened sooner. If it did, maybe Shiro wouldn’t be so desperate to get his cock into Keith’s ass.

He grabbed Keith by his hip and turned him around onto his stomach. Shiro spread his ass cheeks wide and groaned at the slick and twitching hole waiting for him. It made his cock twitch at the idea that Keith had prepared himself for this. He thought of Keith in his bed, stretching his hole for his cock. Next time they fucked, Shiro wanted to see it happen.

Keith reached back and gripped Shiro’s wrist. “Hurry up! Please, please, please, please, _please_.” He squirmed and humped Shiro’s mattress. “I need it so badly…”

Shiro bit his lip and shifted closer until his cock was snug between Keith’s ass cheeks. He ground against him, sucking in a breath when the tip of his cock caught on his rim. Teasing Keith was starting to backfire on him. He couldn’t hold back any longer.

Grabbing his cock, Shiro eased himself into Keith’s pliant body, shuddering at how he stretched around him. He was _tight_ , tighter than anyone Shiro had ever fucked before. Keith bucked back against him, bringing his cock deeper into his ass until their hips were flushed together.

“ _Fuck_.” Shiro pressed his face into Keith’s shoulder. “Fuck, Keith…”

“You’re so _big_ …” Keith whimpered. He ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair. “Come on. Hurry up and _fuck_ me.”

Shiro urged Keith to his knees, keeping his dick deep inside him. When he pulled out, Shiro stared at the shine Keith’s slick left on his dick. Fuck, that was more attractive than he thought it would have been. Digging his fingers brutally hard into his hips, Shiro fucked into him. Keith cried out and dug his nails into his bed, ripping apart the sheets as if they were paper.

“Yes! Oh, fuck, yes!” Keith cried out. He buried his face into the bed, groaning when Shiro pulled him into his thrusts. “Just like that… Just like… _that_!”

Shiro couldn’t remember the last time he fucked someone like this. It had to be before he was blasted up into space for the Kerberos mission. _Years_ of pent up sexual frustration had come forth and he was taking it all out on Keith. It’s what spurred him to fuck him faster, _harder_ , desperate to feel the familiar clench around his dick and to hear Keith calling his name.

He leaned forward and bit along Keith’s spine. Shiro wished he could see what it would look like against his skin. He bet that bruises would look beautiful on him. He made his way up his body until he could nibble Keith’s ear, making him cry out louder for him. Keith moved his tail and wrapped it around Shiro’s waist, pulling him in closer.

 _Fuck_ , Shiro was losing his mind while fucking Keith. He was swimming in pleasure and his body was on fire. Keith kept pleading for more of what he had to offer, begging him to fuck him until he lost his mind. And Shiro was more than willing to give it to him.

He reached for Keith’s cock and stroked him with his thrusts. Keith whimpered with every stroke, his cock leaking over Shiro’s hand and onto the bed. It didn’t take him long to cum, his cock spurting beneath them, his body going rigid. He wrapped tightly around Shiro and his hips faltered.

Keith was so tight now and Shiro could hardly move, but he pushed on. Shiro fucked into Keith until he tipped over the edge himself, bowing over Keith’s body as he cummed. It was the most mind-blowing orgasm he’s had in so long.

They collapsed on the bed together. Keith’s body was twitching. Shiro cooed to him softly as he kissed along his neck. His tail was still wrapped around him, tightening whenever he tried to pull away.

“Keith—”

“Not yet. Please don’t leave me just yet,” Keith said. His lip quivered as he spoke. He reached back and ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair. “I-I need you to stay inside me for a little while longer.”

Shiro didn’t quite understand why he needed this, but he obliged. He rolled them until they were on their side. Keith purred as he continued to cover him with kisses, a trait that Shiro adored. They remained locked together for almost half an hour before Keith’s tail loosened around his waist.

Keith rolled away from Shiro until he was on his stomach. He looked at him through his sweat-soaked hair, hiding away when Shiro smiled at him.

“You look cute like this,” Shiro commented. He bit back a laugh as Keith groaned, urging him to stop talking. Instead, he lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Keith’s sweaty hair. “… We can’t do this again, Keith…”

This grabbed Keith’s attention instantly. Keith’s ears flicked towards him and he lifted his head up. His eyes had widened, and he looked hurt. “Why not…? Shiro, I _can’t_ handle another day of my heat like that. Kolivan had me locked in my room for _two_ of them. Do you know how _hard_ it is to go through that?”

No, Shiro didn’t. Humans didn’t have the same dynamics and it wasn’t like he could ask cats and dogs how hard it was. He had seen animals go through it, but they didn’t seem to be frustrated. At least, they didn't look like Keith when he first walked into his room.

Keith moved closer to him, pressing his face into Shiro’s collarbone. He draped a leg over his hip and his tail wrapped around his calf. “Didn’t you like that? Didn’t it feel _good_ to let it all out?”

Shiro would be lying if he said that it didn’t feel good. It had been so long since he felt like that. When he was in the arena, he didn’t dare touch himself. He feared that it would have left him too vulnerable. If Shiro let his guard down over there for even a moment, he didn’t want to think about what the soldiers would have done to him. It sent a chill up his spine before he could even finish the thought.

Kolivan had given him his orders, though. Shiro wasn’t meant to be _near_ Keith during his heat and he wasn’t meant to be fucking him either. He wondered how many rules he had broken and what Kolivan would to do him if he found out.

 _If_ he ever found out. If neither of them told Kolivan, he wouldn’t be able to find out what had happened in Shiro’s barracks, right?

Shiro bit his lip, knowing all too well that this would spell danger for them both if they were caught. But Keith was worth the risk.

“Okay…” he answered with a subtle nod of his head. “Alright, but Kolivan—”

“Can’t find out. I know.”

The devilish grin that spread across Keith’s face had Shiro sweating. He climbed on top of him, their cocks brushing together. Shiro’s breath faltered and he pressed his head back against the pillow. He wasn’t sure if he should be concerned that the simplest touch to his cock could make it twitch to life.

“I’m ready for another round. Are you?” Keith asked.

 _God_ , Kolivan was going to kill him if he found out.

* * *

“How come you don’t have a knot?”

“A what?”

Keith pouted. His face was closer to Shiro’s erect dick, analyzing it with a critical eye. He ran a finger down his cock. His nail scraped along the sensitive and Shiro took in a shuddering breath whenever he feared that he would nick something.

“A knot to tie us together so that you can knock me up,” Keith answered. “Do humans not have one?”

Shiro wasn’t going to touch the topic of getting Keith pregnant. To the extent of his knowledge, their different anatomies wouldn’t allow that to happen. He’s been fucking Keith for weeks now. If he _could_ get pregnant from Shiro, it would have happened already.

“No, we don’t,” Shiro answered. He raised a hand and tangled his fingers into Keith’s hair. He brought Keith closer until his lips brushed against his cock. “Wouldn’t you rather suck it instead of questioning it?”

Keith smirked at him. “That’s a difficult choice. I like both options well enough.”

Shiro growled and grabbed at his cock, angling the tip to tease at the seam of Keith’s lips. “ _Keith_ …”

Without further prompting, Keith opened his mouth wrapped his lips around his cock. His tongue licked at the tip, pressing into the slit that was beading with precum. Slowly, torturously so, Keith swallowed Shiro’s cock down to the root. He hummed around it and Shiro knew Keith was proud at how he made him shudder.

Shiro tossed his head back and moaned to the ceiling. He spread his legs wider when Keith placed his hands on his thighs. Nails scrapped along the sensitive skin and Shiro shuddered. Keith bobbed his head up and down his cock, sharp teeth grazing along the underside of it.

“You’ve gotten so good at this, Keith…” Shiro praised. He scratched at Keith’s scalp and behind his ear. The moment Keith started to purr, he knew it was a good idea to do it again. He scratched harder at his ears, groaning and spreading his legs even wider. “ _Fuck_ , Keith, you’re _really_ getting good at this.”

Keith purred louder if that was even possible. Shiro’s head was reeling and he bucked into Keith’s mouth. He wanted to be _deeper_ inside of the wet heat. He wanted to touch the back of this throat and have it massage the tip of his cock.

Tightening his grip in Keith’s hair, Shiro pulled him off. “We gotta stop. I’m gonna cum if you keep this up.”

Keith growled at him and smacked Shiro’s hand away. He pulled Shiro’s cock in his mouth again, swallowing him down until it hit the back of his throat. Shiro tossed his head back as Keith purred around him, bobbing his head along his cock until his legs were shaking beneath his hands. It felt so _good_ to have someone take care of him like this. Before, he would be able to pull Keith off his cock and then fuck him, but clearly, that plan had changed.

Keith wanted to please him and please him _good_.

Shiro’s entire body convulsed as he cummed, shooting down Keith’s throat. He slumped against the bed. Sweat broke out along his flesh, gluing him to the sheets. Keith still sucked his cock until he whined from oversensitivity. He pulled back with a wet slurp and swallowed every drop that Shiro put in his mouth. Crawling up Shiro’s body, Keith laid on him, tracing patterns along his chest.

“You’re going to be the death of me…” Shiro muttered.

“What a way to go, though,” Keith said.

“Yeah.” He shifted, feeling Keith’s hardness against his thigh. “What are we going to do about yours, though?”

Keith hummed, running a nail around his nipple. He rose up until he straddled his chest. Shiro groaned as he stared at Keith’s cock. It was dripping wet, leaking onto his chest and pooling between his pecs. He had tasted it once. Shiro couldn’t describe the taste when he first sucked it into his mouth. He enjoyed the ridges against his tongue and enjoyed how Keith squirmed beneath him as he sucked him off.

“Are you okay with a show until you’re nice and hard?” Keith asked. He squeezed his cock and precum oozed down to Shiro’s chest. Shiro hated how he groaned from the look.

Shiro folded his arms behind his head. “Not at all. But am I going to see you finger yourself open for me?”

Keith pouted. “You know I don’t need that.”

“I know, but it still looks good.”

Keith sighed, but he obeyed to Shiro without another complaint. He moved back until he was back on the bed. Shiro rose to his elbows to watch the display, biting his lip to keep his smile at bay. It took him some time to fully understand that Keith produced enough lubrication naturally to take his cock. But Shiro was still only human and he _liked_ seeing the stretch and give of Keith’s ass.

Keith’s hand wrapped around his own cock and he stroked himself slowly. He made a show of running his fingers along his ridges, aware of how much Shiro liked seeing them move and give under his touch. Shiro bit his lip as Keith brought a hand down past his balls and to his leaking hole. Already he was leaving a wet stain on the bed.

Shiro wasn’t proud to admit that he would press his face against any mess that Keith left behind. After a frustrating mission, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to see Keith for another few weeks, he’d fuck his hand as he thought of him in his room. He thought of Keith laid out before him, pleading for Shiro to fuck him until he couldn’t move.

“Where’s your mind right now?” Keith asked, breaking him out of his spell. He had two fingers circling his hole, reading to plunge them in.

Shiro’s cock twitched and he bit his lip. “I was just thinking about fucking you.”

Keith sighed, slipping his fingers inside. He scissored himself open, spreading his legs wider. “You really do get off to this, don’t you? You just like the idea of me getting ready for that big cock of yours…”

Shiro groaned and gripped his cock. He was half hard already, his cock pulsing in his hand. Keith knew exactly what to say to get him off. His dirty talk alone could get him off _twice_. “I do…”

With a grunt, Keith slipped a third finger into him. “I like how you look when I do this, though. You look so hungry and desperate to put your cock in me… Sometimes I feel like you want to say _fuck_ what Kolivan said and fuck me in front of everyone.”

“Fuck,” Shiro groaned out. Keith was right about that. After a few weeks, Shiro felt the need to prove a point to Kolivan. He thought so often to grab Keith from where he was kept, drag him in front of Kolivan’s chair and fuck him until he was a begging, wet mess. “I do think about that… I don’t even care if Kolivan would be angry with me. At this point, I just want to rub it in his _face_ that you wanted me to fuck you this whole time.”

A shudder shook Keith’s body and he tightened his hand around his cock. “I want you to do that, Shiro… I want you to do that so _fucking_ badly…”

He couldn’t take it any longer.

Shiro sat up and reached for Keith. He climbed onto Shiro’s lap, wrapping his legs around his hips. He pleaded into his neck, begging him to put his cock inside him. Shiro bit his lip and wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist. He lined his cock up with his hole, groaning as slick dripped down onto the head. _Fuck_ , this was so good.

The moment Shiro lowered Keith onto his cock, he was in bliss. He wrapped around him so _tightly_ even after having three of his own fingers inside him. No matter how many times he fucked him, Keith was always tight around him and Shiro _loved_ it.

“Either start fucking me or I’m going to find someone who _will_ ,” Keith threatened, a harsh growl in Shiro’s ear.

“That’s a lie,” Shiro countered. He lifted Keith off his cock and brought him back down into his lap _hard_. He ate up every keen that he let out, his head reeling from how wonderful it sounded to him. “You’re too addicted to me now… You can try and get fucked by someone else, but you’ll just keep coming back for a _real_ cock to fill you up.”

Keith tossed his head back and moaned. He gripped Shiro’s shoulders and bounced in his lap. “ _Fuck_ , you’re right! Oh, fuck, I can’t take it…” He lunged forward to sink his teeth into Shiro’s neck. “Come on, Takashi, give it to me… Give it to me _please_!”

Shiro pulled Keith’s legs off him and laid back. Keith whined at the loss of personal contact and tried to follow him, but Shiro pushed him back before he could get far. “Come on and ride me, Keith. Put on a good show for me.”

He licked his lips when Keith arched his back. He looked so beautiful. Keith dug his nails into his chest, planted his knees on the mattress and rose himself slowly off Shiro’s cock. He swirled his hips near the top before slamming his hips down. Shiro eased him through the process, helping him move up and down his cock, moving him harder and faster.

“This feels… so, so good…” Keith muttered, his head bowed.

And it did. Shiro needed something to ground himself before he got lost in the pleasure, but he couldn’t help it. Keith wrapped around him so tightly and he was _wet_. Every thrust into him was like the first one. Shiro reached around to tease at Keith’s hole, listening to how he keened and arched his back.

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro whispered up to him.

Keith sighed, grinding their hips together. He wrapped a hand around his own cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Shiro smacked his hand away and took over, pressing his thumb along the ridges. He watched as Keith bowed over him and pressed their foreheads together.

“Shiro… I-I can’t…” Keith whimpered. His arms shook as he tried to hover over him. “I-I’m so close, _please_ …”

Shiro loved it when Keith pleaded for him like this.

He flipped them over and pressed Keith down into the mattress, a firm hand on his shoulder. Shiro placed a hand on the back of his thigh and pinned it to his chest. God, he could get in so _deep_ like this. He fucked into him hard, watching as Keith’s dick bobbed along his stomach. Right now, Keith had never looked so beautiful to Shiro.

Keith could be a wet and drooling _mess_ and Shiro would have still kissed him until he was breathless.

Shiro pressed his face into Keith’s calf, trying to keep up with the pace that would have Keith keening beneath him. “I wish I knew how to quit you.”

Their relationship, if Shiro could call it that, was dangerous. The longer this continued, the more trouble they would get into if anyone found out. Everyone on this ship was loyal to Kolivan. They knew that Kolivan had plans for Keith from even before Shiro was initiated into their ranks. Then Shiro came along and Kolivan’s plans fell apart like wet tissue paper.

“No, you don’t,” Keith said. He bit his lip but it did nothing to keep that grin from spreading across his face. “You’d be bored as fuck if you didn’t have me to give you my cock. And you _know_ it…”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro said to the ceiling. His legs shook with exertion as he fucked Keith even faster. He could feel how close to the edge he was and how Keith was spasming around him. “You’re right… You actually make things _enjoyable_ around here.”

“That’s right…” Keith arched his back. “Come on, Shiro, I’m almost there…”

Like the obedient servant of Keith’s that he was, Shiro obeyed. He wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock, stroking him and rubbing his precum down the hard flesh. As soon as Keith cummed over his hand, splattering his jizz across his chest, Shiro cummed. He cummed harder than he ever had before, trying to push himself in deeper into his body.

Their heavy breathing was drowned out by the sound of Shiro’s blood rushing in his ears. He kissed along Keith’s calf, savoring how he clenched around his softening cock. He didn’t pull away until Keith’s breathing returned to normal and his cock pleaded to be released from his vice grip.

Shiro dropped Keith’s legs to one side and collapsed down beside him. He wrapped an arm around him, sighing into his dark hair. This was the most at peace he had felt since leaving for Kerberos. Keith was a slice of home without _being_ from Earth. In this war, in this hideaway gathering intelligence about Haggar’s experiments, Shiro _needed_ something like this to survive.

“You okay?” Keith asked into his collarbone.

 _No._ “Yeah. Sorry, I’m just… thinking.”

“About what?”

About how much in love with Keith he was, about how at home he felt all the way out here in space.

“Nothing special.”

About how long their luck would last before it ran out.

 

 

 

 

When their luck did run out, neither of them had seen it coming.

Members fled into Shiro’s room and torn them out of his bed. There was no care about whether they were nude or not. Antok held onto Keith, pinning his arms behind his back and holding him close. With the sheer size difference between the two, it was easy for him to keep Keith from squirming away.

With Shiro, they were less kind. They dragged him out of bed, brought him down to his knees and twisted his arms back. Two members held him down, hands on his shoulders to keep him from moving any further. It felt like his arms were being pulled out of their sockets and the pain was excruciating. His well-being wasn’t what he was concerned about, though.

Shiro struggled to break away to jump to Keith’s aid. The Blades were stronger than him, though, and they tightened their hold on him every time he thought he would be free. An overwhelming sense of failure had swallowed Shiro whole as he watched Keith squirm and whack Antok with his tail.

This was it. Checkmate. They were finally caught.

Kolivan walked into the room, his hands behind his back. He peered at Keith first, his yellow, piercing eyes stilling him. It gave Antok enough time to pull him out of the room and out of Shiro’s line of sight. When Kolivan turned to look at him, Shiro returned the glare sent his way. He worried more about what would happen to Keith than what would happen to himself.

Shiro was expendable. He knew that the moment he woke up after Keith saved him. Keith, though? Kolivan had bigger plans for him that Shiro _still_  knew nothing about. If he couldn’t perform any of his duties, what would Kolivan do to him? He feared that outcome more than anything.

“Lock him away,” Kolivan ordered. “I’ll be there to see him shortly.” 

* * *

Shiro never thought he would be chained up again. The shackles around his wrists only gave him a short distance from the wall he was attached to. He had tested it before and it allowed him to only walk two steps away from it before it refused to yield any further. They even went as far to place a band around his arm to keep it from being used as a weapon.

How long had they planned on keeping him as a prisoner? No one had these things lying around unless they had plans to do it. Maybe Kolivan had planned to do it the moment they realized that Shiro couldn’t be trusted.

Shiro thought that was fair.

But what about Keith? What had they done to him? _That_ was his main concern. It wasn’t if Kolivan would kill him, send him back to Zarkon’s or just send him on his way. It was what Kolivan would do to Keith after all this.

The doors opened and Shiro stared hard at them. Kolivan walked in with Antok in tow. He stood up, clenching his fists. It was a stare off between them, one that Shiro knew he would lose, but it didn’t matter. Nothing involving himself mattered anymore.

“Where’s Keith?” Shiro asked. He could feel his hands shaking with rage. Before, he would have reigned it in, but not right now. Not right now.

“He’s safe in my room,” Kolivan answered.

That was what he wanted to hear. Shiro sighed and slumped against the wall. Keith was safe and that was all that mattered. Even if his own safety was dangling on the edge of a cliff.

“Out of everything you could have disobeyed me on, it had to be this.”

Shiro closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. This was going to be a long lecture. He could _feel_ it.

“You merely had to stay away from Keith for a while. That was all I asked, Shiro,” Kolivan said. Shiro could feel the anger rising in his voice. “You broke our trust and you broke our rules.”

“I didn’t see ‘don’t fuck Keith’ anywhere in your rules,” Shiro countered, knowing all too well that it wasn’t the right response.

Antok threw his knife and it embedded itself in the spot beside Shiro’s head. It was an intimidation tactic that he had seen Antok use before. There was always a 50/50 chance that it would work. When it didn’t, they went to more drastic measures. They wouldn’t use them on Shiro. They wouldn’t need to.

“Keith has a far greater purpose here on our base than you can begin to understand.” Kolivan stepped closer to Shiro, leaning in until their faces were inches apart. Shiro would have spit in his face if he didn’t respect him. “You ruined him.”

“From what, though?” Shiro questioned. “What could you _possibly_ need Keith for to make him go through his heat alone?” He still remembered how Keith looked on the first night it started. He looked so desperate for someone to fill him up and ease the overwhelming sensation he was feeling.

“Perhaps him knowing will make him understand for the future,” Antok interjected. “Keith will be going through this again. We shouldn’t have this happen a second time.”

Kolivan sighed through his nose and pulled away from Shiro. “Omegas are our breeding tools in the Galra society. They go through their heats once a month which is a substantial time for them to conceive. The longer they go through their heats, the more fertile they’ll be and likely to conceive a litter.”

Shiro didn’t know what he was hearing. He grasped the concept and understood it, but that wasn’t his issue. The way Kolivan was talking about Keith made it seem like he didn’t care much about his well-being. But that wasn’t true, was it? Shiro had seen Kolivan treat Keith like family, or at least the Galra equivalent of it.

He stood up slowly, staring at Kolivan as if he didn’t know who he was anymore. “Kolivan, you can’t be serious… You can’t _treat_ Keith like this. He’s more than just… a breeding tool for you to fill up!”

Kolivan turned away from him. “You don’t have any say in what happens to Keith within our ranks.”

“Kolivan—”

Antok pushed Shiro back by his shoulder and pinned him to the wall. He grabbed his knife and stepped back. Shiro knew that there was nothing else that he could do about Keith’s fate. Kolivan had made his decision and Antok was there to enforce it.

Kolivan left his cell and Antok went after him. Shiro felt sick to his stomach. Even if Keith had never fucked him, nothing would have changed. He wondered where he was now and if he was all right after all this.

_I’m sorry, Keith…_

* * *

It was so hot.

Keith panted and pressed his cheek against the cold metal floor. It did nothing to quell the fire roaring inside him. He fingered at his hole through his suit, stretching the rim open. No matter how many times he had cummed, nothing was helping him. His orgasm was dry and useless.

He yearned for the core shattering orgasm that Shiro used to give him. _Fuck_ , he needed it so much. How many heats had he gone through without Shiro? Three? Four? Maybe five? Holy _shit_ , he was losing his _mind_.

Keith wondered when Kolivan would come by and pay him a visit. During his heats, Kolivan would step into his room and look at him. He never knew what he was looking for and his visits never lasted for long.

 _That_ was usually when Keith felt his mind swirling down a drain, ready to leave him in search for a better vessel to occupy. It didn’t help that Kolivan _screamed_ alpha to him. Keith could smell him and the pheromones that came from him. He needed his knot inside him. Keith was desperate for it, clawing at Kolivan’s leg as he begged for him to bred him.

Kolivan always denied him. He would pry Keith off, sit him back on his bed and then walk out of his room like nothing had happened. It drove Keith _wild_ and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to handle this. His insides were _melting_.

Shiro wouldn’t have let him stay like this. Shiro would have gone ahead and fucked him until the overwhelming feeling subsided. _That_ was what he needed and Shiro would have given it to him.

Where was Shiro? Where was he?

The doors opened. Keith turned onto his back and groaned at the mess he had made in his suit. His thighs were wet with slick and his cock was hard and painful to touch. He rubbed his thighs together in hopes of easing the feeling, but it did _nothing_ to help. If anything, it only made it worse and Keith couldn’t handle it.

Antok watched him for five minutes before he reached out for him. He lifted Keith up to stand and dragged him through the base. Keith stumbled beside him, clinging onto Antok’s strong body. He nuzzled into him, hoping to convince him to fuck him right there in the hallway. But Antok’s resolve was strong and he continued to lead Keith around.

The doors they arrived at slid open when they approached. Antok nudged Keith gently into the room, a hand on his lower back. Keith shuddered as Antok’s hand lingered on his tail when he stepped forward. The bed in the room was bigger than the one in his own room. Placing a knee on it told Keith that it was softer, too. It's been a while since he had such a luxury such as this.

Sighing, Keith rearranged the pillows and blankets to his liking. Once they were in a comfortable position, he peeled his suit off, hissing as the air touched his heated body. This was better, a _lot_ better.

Keith grabbed a pillow and curled around it. He shamelessly humped it, crying out when it relieved some of the ache he felt.

The doors opened again, but Keith didn’t turn to see who was there. He was too focused on how good it felt to relieve some of the heat he was feeling.

“Thank you, Antok,” Kolivan’s voice sounded out. Keith’s ear flicked towards the door and he raised his head. Kolivan smelled different. His endorphins were stronger, and he was _intoxicating_.

“He should be at peak fertility,” Antok said. “There should be no problem impregnating him.”

“Good.”

Keith’s ears were flat against his head as he crawled to the edge of the bed. Kolivan was stripping himself bare, revealing himself to him. It wasn’t that Keith hadn’t seen Kolivan naked before, but it felt different this time. Now, Keith was filled with the desire to be beneath him, begging for him to knot and fill him up.

Keith pressed his face against Kolivan’s stomach, nuzzling and purring against him. Kolivan’s hands grabbed his shoulders and he arched into the touch. He was so touch-starved and he needed more if he was going to survive. Keith pulled himself up until he could press his face against his neck.

Kolivan smelled _good_. So _good_.

Kolivan turned his head and kissed along Keith’s temple. “Shhhh… I’m here, Keith. I’ll take care of you.”

Keith tossed his head back. _Finally_.

He wrapped his legs around Kolivan’s hips as he lifted him up. His cock was trapped between them and he rolled his hips. He could get off on Kolivan’s abdominals if he was allowed. Just the thought of straddling him and grinding against him until Keith cummed hard had his mind swirling down a drain.

Kolivan moved him back to his little nest. Keith whined from the loss of touch, but he was quick to rise to his knees. His tongue ran over Kolivan’s dick and sucked the tip into his mouth. A sense of pride swelled within him at the shudder he felt beneath his hands. Keith knew he was doing good without being told. Kolivan brought his hand to the back of his head and pushed him further down his dick.

“You’re a good boy, Keith,” Kolivan whispered. The vocal praise had Keith’s heart soaring. “Such a good omega slut for me…” His hand trailed down Keith’s back and to his leaking hole, pressing a finger into his slick walls. “You’ve waited a long time for this, haven’t you?”

Keith pulled off his cock and nodded. “Yes, sir, I have...” He wrapped his tail around Kolivan’s arm, his back going rigid when a second clawed finger was slipped inside him. “ _Hah_ … It feels… so _good_!”

“I’m glad it does.” Kolivan scratched behind his ear, a spot that had Keith leaning into the touch. “Keep going.”

With a goal set in mind, Keith swallowed Kolivan’s dick whole until it hit the back of his throat. The salty precum dripped down his throat and coated his tongue when he pulled back. It tasted too good and he feared he would become intoxicated off it. If it was possible, Keith was ready for it to happen.

He moved along Kolivan’s cock, soaking up every praise and moan that his alpha let out. It made his hair stick up and his tail twitch. Keith had wanted to hear praise from Kolivan for so long. After what happened between him and Shiro, it seemed that nothing Keith could do would please him. He stopped trying after a while, but here he didn’t _have_ to try.

Kolivan _liked_ what he was doing, and he enjoyed it. Keith was proud to be responsible for even a fraction of pleasure that he was feeling.

He whimpered when Kolivan pulled his head back. The tip of his cock ran over Keith’s spit-slicked lips and he looked up through his lashes. He knew he was wrecked. Keith knew that he was a mess and that it was only going to get worse.

And he couldn’t _wait_ for it to happen.

Kolivan nudged him back and Keith eagerly moved to his back. He grabbed the back of his knees and brought them to his chest. His hole clenched and more of his slick escaped him, dirtying the sheets even more. They would be in a worse state when Kolivan was through with him. This bed would soon be _soaked_ in slick, cum, and sweat.

Kolivan ran a hand up Keith’s thigh and his tail flicked in anticipation. He shuddered at how his leader stared at him. He wanted to be devoured whole. He _needed_ Kolivan to be swift and fuck him until he was sore--until he was bulging with pups.

“You’re doing good, Keith,” Kolivan said, shifting closer until he was aligned with Keith’s slick hole. He nudged the tip in and Keith pushed his head back against the bed. The ache dulled, but it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough.  “You’re going to look beautiful filled up with my pups.”

“ _Yes_ …” Keith hissed as Kolivan pushed the rest of himself in with on thrust, stretching him open and filling him just right. His chest rose and fell, his breathing irregular as the ache flared up and died down all at once. He wrapped his tail around Kolivan’s thigh, urging him with a twist of his hips. “Kolivan, sir, _please_.”

Kolivan cooed to him, pushing his hair back as if he was nothing more than a child. But he pulled his hips back, creating a delicious pull that had Keith keening, and pushed back in. It was slow, _too_ slow. Every push and pull in Keith’s body had him begging for more. The ache inside him flared up, demanding it. Kolivan was being soft on him when all he wanted more was to _feel_ it in his stomach the power that he could use to fuck him.

Keith tightened his tail’s hold on Kolivan and reached up. He dug his claws into his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his hips. He whimpered when Kolivan stopped, but he told himself that it was fine. He would get it _better_ if he begged nicely.

“Give it to me, sir,” Keith begged. He wiggled his hips, his pride swelling once more at how Kolivan shuddered above him. “I-I can handle it. _Please_ … Fuck me like the omega slut that I am…”

When Kolivan growled, truly growled, Keith knew he would get what he had desired.

Kolivan pulled out of him. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Keith whined. Kolivan’s never spoken to him like this before. It sent a chill up his spine and he _loved_ it. He quickly obeyed him, rising on shaky arms. Slick dripped from his hole and dripped down his thighs. He was so _wet_ and ready for him.

Kolivan gripped him by his hips and pulled him back onto his cock. A scream died in Keith’s throat, blending into a gurgled mess. He fell to his forearms as Kolivan fucked him with gusto. His cock hit the deepest part of him, ridges catching on his rim.

Yes, yes, _yes_! It was so good. Keith pressed his head into the mattress and spread his legs wider. He brought his hand to his cock, stroking himself until his precum dribbled over his knuckles and down to the sheets.

“Shiro… _Shiro_ …”

“ _What_?”

Fingers entangled in Keith’s hair and pulled him up to his hands. It hurt, but what hurt the most was Kolivan pressing their hips together. Keith wiggled his hips, trying to urge Kolivan to move again. His thighs were shaking, and he couldn’t take it.

Kolivan’s lips brushed his ear and he whimpered. “What did you call me?”

 _Fuck_. Keith’s mind had been reeling so much that he had hardly noticed what he said. He would have bowed his head in shame if Kolivan wasn’t threatening to rip his hair from his scalp. “I-I accidentally called you Shiro…

“Say it louder, Keith,” Kolivan demanded. “Let Antok hear what you’ve done.”

Keith sobbed. “I called you Shiro!”

“That’s right.” Kolivan grabbed Keith by the back of his neck and slammed his face down to the bed. “I’ll make you regret that.”

Keith’s body went rigid once he resumed thrusting into him. This was a feral kind of fuck far beyond an alpha wishing to breed an omega. The sound of their hips slapping against his ass, the wet sound of slick squeezing out of his hole with every thrust into him, Kolivan growling above him. It all drowned Keith out who didn’t know if he was screaming or if he had been fucked into silence.

 _This_ was the kind of fucking he had been waiting for. Keith knew he was being punished for calling out Shiro’s name but, _fuck_ , it was hard not to take pleasure from this. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his throat soon became raw.

“How dare you mutter _his_ name while I’m here breeding you,” Kolivan growled.

“I… I’m so _sorry_ , Kolivan!” Keith whimpered. He pushed back against Kolivan’s hips. “I-I didn’t mean to!” He choked on a sob when his leg was lifted up into an arm. Kolivan’s cock was so deep, _so deep_ in him that he could _taste_ it at the back of his throat. His own cock spurted gobs of cum and he knew he was close. “ _P-please_ …! I’m gonna cum, I _want_ to cum!”

Kolivan gripped Keith’s cock, squeezing the base with ease with his hand. “You don’t _get_ to cum after what you’ve done.” He bit at Keith’s neck. Blood pooled from the marks and ran down Keith’s neck, droplets falling to the sheets.

Keith wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and cry, and he didn’t care if it would change Antok’s opinion of him. It was already ruined after what he had done with Shiro. What Keith wanted was to cum and be knotted. He _needed_ it.

“I always knew you would be a good omega slut,” Kolivan said dangerously close to his ear. “I couldn’t wait for you to reach this age so that I could knock you up.” He growled and Keith whimpered. “But then you had to go ahead and go to _Shiro_ to help you through your heat. He _defiled_ you. He dirtied you and omegas like yourself don’t deserve to cum.”

Tears ran down his cheeks as he listened. Keith felt ashamed of the truth, but he felt so good. Kolivan was plowing into him and he pummeled the spot inside him that had Keith seeing stars and feeling better than he had in _months_.

Keith sobbed as he felt the base of Kolivan’s cock expanding, catching on his hole and stretching him out. Yes, yes, _yes_! This was what he wanted! This was what he had wanted and had been _waiting_ for. “Sir! Oh, sir, _fuck_! Give it to me. Knot me and breed me like the slut I am…!”

Kolivan bit his neck again, sharp incisors digging into his tender flesh. He pressed their hips together, groaning as his knot expanded within Keith. His groan was easily drowned out by Keith’s scream.

Keith’s entire body shuddered as Kolivan pumped him with cum. He could feel it expanding his stomach. He brought a shaky hand up and pressed down on it. He’s never been this full before and there was _nowhere_ for it to go. It made him feel so heavy and Keith _loved_ it.

They fell to their sides and Keith swore he could feel the cum sloshing around in his stomach. Kolivan pulled his mouth away and lapped at the wounds he created. He pulled his hand away from Keith’s cock, but he did nothing else to please him. Instead, he ran his hand up and down his stomach, cooing to him softly. It was almost like what he had said to him never happened.

Keith whimpered and wiggled in Kolivan’s hold, stilling only when he growled possessively at him. “M-my cock… Please, I want to _cum_ …”

Kolivan said nothing to him. He was silent for some time before he moved. With Keith in his lap, he pressed his back against the wall. His hand ran up and down Keith's cock, teasing him even more. “Antok, come help me with Keith.”

Antok was on the bed within seconds, drool dripping down his maw. Keith took in a shuddering breath when his mouth came to his hard cock. His breath alone made him feel good. Kolivan removed his hand and Antok wrapped his tongue around Keith’s cock before taking him deep in his throat.

Keith didn’t last long after that. His back arched as he cummed down Antok’s throat, his vision going white from the force. He could hear Kolivan whispering, but it sounded like white noise and nothing else. When his vision finally came back, Antok was licking his lips and the tip of his cock, making sure that he had gotten every drop that Keith had let out.

He rose onto his knees and Keith could finally see that he was as stripped naked as he was. Antok moved closer to him until the tip of his tapered cock was pressed against his stretched rim and Kolivan’s knot.

Keith blacked out before he could feel Antok sliding into him. 

* * *

“Regris, no offense, but I’d rather choke on your cock than on that food.”

Shiro deserved that slap in the face with Regris' tail.

He rubbed his cheek and pressed his back against the wall. He had been in the Marmora holding cell for _months_. They’ve taken care of him enough while he was here. Food, baths when he wanted them, enough room to exercise and train himself.

Shiro couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Keith. Kolivan or Antok hadn’t been around to see him, either. What had they done to him? He wondered if Kolivan had used him as a fuck toy yet. Just the thought of it happening to Keith made him sick. During the first few hours of his confinement, he thought about Keith and his fate. When he dived too deep into his thoughts, he heaved everything he had eaten the night before in the corner of his cell.

Regris dropped the plate of goop on the table and walked out of his cell. He wasn’t much of a conversationalist. Shiro figured that was why they sent him to feed him every day. Perhaps that was their way of torturing him, isolating him from the others that he had bonded with. For once, Shiro appreciated the isolation he had in the prison cells.

However, his isolation led to him thinking about Keith. Shiro was afraid to see him when his confinement was over--if it ever _would_ be over. Would he think that Shiro abandoned him? He hoped not. If there was a higher deity anywhere, he prayed that Keith wouldn’t think that.

The doors opened and Shiro furrowed his brow.

Kolivan stepped out from the shadows and stared down at him. Anger unfurled in Shiro’s gut. He stood up and placed a hand on the wall. It would have been so easy if he went ahead and blamed Kolivan for everything that happened in the past few months. It wasn’t his fault, though.

Shiro had no one to blame but himself. If he had pushed Keith away and hadn’t fucked him all those nights ago, things would be fine. Ignorance was bliss, after all.

“Am I free to leave this place now?” Shiro asked. It bothered him to hear how hoarse his voice was. Regris may have visited often to feed him, but that didn’t mean they talked to each other enough. In the beginning, Shiro had ruined his voice by shouting and asking where Keith was.

“You are. A risk no longer exists for you to take,” Kolivan answered.

Dread filled Shiro and he didn’t know how to what to think. There was only one outcome that Kolivan could be talking about.

He pushed his way past Kolivan and down the halls of the Marmora headquarters. Shiro pushed past members of the blade and nearly tripped over their tails. It did little to slow him down. All he thought about was Keith and finding him. Keith, Keith, Keith, _Keith_.

When he found him, Shiro’s heart soared and butterflies brushed along his ribs. After being separated for so long, Keith had never looked more beautiful to him. His first instinct was to run towards him and take him in his arms. Shiro wanted to kiss him until he was breathless and push him against the wall. He wanted to kiss him until everything melted together from the fire of their affection. Until they were the only ones who mattered in the universe.

But then Keith turned away from him and Shiro’s heart sunk like a stone to his feet when he saw the bulge of his stomach. It was subtle, but it was there and Shiro knew what that meant.

Keith was pregnant. Kolivan went ahead and bred him just like he said he would.

Shiro felt sick to his stomach. Regret gripped his stomach and dragged it down into an abyss, forever lost in one of the blackholes that surrounded their base. This was his fault. He shouldn’t have done anything with Keith. If he hadn’t, maybe Keith wouldn’t have wound up like this. At least, this was what Shiro told himself, even if it wasn't true.

“Keith…” Shiro whispered. He was careful as he approached him. He didn’t know how Keith would react to seeing him after all this time. Shiro wouldn’t blame him if he never wanted to see him again. He stopped only a few feet away from him.

Keith turned to look at him, but he quickly turned his gaze away once more. It hurt, but Shiro expected that.

He licked his dry lips and stepped closer. Shiro timidly raised his hand and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. There was a time when Keith would lean into his touch and purr sweetly to him. His tail would wrap around his calf and pull him in closer for a hug.

Right now, Keith didn’t do anything. He remained stock still with his arms crossed over his stomach. It was hardly prominent and, on different terms, Shiro would have found it cute. Not now, though.

Shiro dared to step closer to Keith and pull him into a loose hug. If Keith showed any sign of discomfort from his touch, he didn’t show it. Shiro pressed his nose behind his ear and choked on the sob that bubbled in the back of his throat.

“I’m sorry…”

Keith stirred at this. He turned in Shiro’s grip and buried his face into his neck. His tail came up slowly and wrapped around his calf. It felt like old times, but it was different now. It felt tainted and ruined. Kolivan and their actions had created a stain on their relationship. A stain so black that there would be no amount of scrubbing that Shiro could do to fix it.

“I’m so sorry…” Shiro whispered in his ear.

He didn’t care if Kolivan heard him when he ventured close to them.

Hours later, they were laying in Shiro’s bed. Not his bed back in his cell, but back in his barracks. It hadn’t been cleaned during his time in captivity. When they first entered the room, it smelled like sweat and their mixed scents. Even to Shiro’s weaker senses, he could smell it. It touched a primal part of Shiro that he had to swallow.

They hadn’t bothered to clean the sheets even after realizing it. Shiro pulled Keith down to the bed and spooned him, pressing his face into dark hair. Keith didn’t fight it, but he still felt stiff against Shiro. The only comfort that Shiro had to know that he was okay with this was his tail. It still wrapped tightly around his calf.

“Did it hurt?” Shiro asked quietly. He ran a hand over Keith’s stomach, feeling how the material of the suit stretched over it.

“No,” Keith answered. “It felt good. The only thing that hurt…”

Shiro didn’t need him to say it. He didn’t want Keith to whisper the truth that he already knew about.

_It hurt more not seeing you._

Shiro sighed and wrapped his arms around him tighter. Maybe he couldn’t have helped Keith in the end. Kolivan would have bred him even if Shiro hadn’t fucked him. All he did was make it worse for the two of them, activating their separation anxiety. Shiro figured it was worse on Keith. Keith had claimed Shiro as his property since he saved him all those years ago.

Kolivan knew what he was doing and Shiro hoped that this was his last resort. He hoped that Kolivan never wanted to hurt Keith.

But that was a thought that was hard to hold on to after what happened.

“How long do Galra pregnancies last?” Shiro found himself asking.

“A couple of pheobs? How long do human pregnancies last?”

“Nine pheobs.”

Keith huffed. “Ours is six. I think I would have lost my _mind_ if I had to wait through nine.”

Shiro ran his hand over Keith’s stomach again. “… Your life would have been different back on Earth.”

Keith placed his hand over his and squeezed it. “I know…”

They laid like that for hours, enjoying the comfort of one another after being without it for months. Occasionally, Keith would purr when Shiro touched him, but he was mostly quiet. Shiro didn’t urge him to talk. He knew Keith wasn’t ready yet. He was more than content with sitting in silence and being close to him again.

Then the alarm went off, a red light flashing in Shiro’s barrack. It wasn’t an emergency. If it was, the alarms would have sounded and there would be a commotion going on outside. It was important enough to know that Shiro had to get to the bridge.

He nudged at the back of Keith’s head with his nose, muttering that they had to get up and go. Keith was reluctant. He was tired and was content to stay in bed all day. Shiro would have loved nothing more than that, but they couldn’t.

They had to go.

Keith walked close to him with their arms looped together, his tail still wrapped around his calf. Kolivan didn’t say anything when they walked onto the bridge. He looked at them, stared at Shiro with his golden gaze, then looked back to the screen filled with static. Marmora members tapped away at the control panel until the picture finally became clear.

Ulaz appeared on the screen. His face was twisted in pain and he didn't look so good. Shiro hadn’t seen him since he operated on his arm and took it away. He understood now that Ulaz was a double agent for the Marmora, but he was still a little bitter about what he had done to him.

“I had to flee. There was no other choice,” Ulaz explained without being asked. “The druids had learned that I aided in Shiro’s escape.” Was that what happened? The events were still blurry to Shiro. “They had caught wind of the Blue Lion on Earth. We must send someone to get to it before they do.”

Homesickness washed over Shiro like the ocean does to the shore. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in _ages_. He thought of his life back on Earth—his family and his friends, the Garrison, all these things that he had left behind. It seemed unbelievable that he would have a chance to go back and see it again. There would be no time for looking for the people he had long missed, but if he could get one chance at breathing in Earth’s air…

“I’ll go,” Shiro said without hesitation. He could feel Keith’s grip tighten. “I’ll go and get the Blue Lion.”

Kolivan regarded him with a look at Shiro couldn’t quite read. Perhaps Kolivan saw this as a way of getting rid of him. Perhaps he was truly ready to see Shiro’s worth within their ranks.

“Gather one of the prisoner uniforms. You’ll be shipped out immediately to Earth.”

* * *

“I never thought I would wear this again.”

“It’s not very flattering on you.”

Shiro looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Does it make my ass look good, though?”

Keith turned his gaze elsewhere, refusing to humor Shiro and his question.

From the moment Kolivan gave Shiro his mission, Keith had been different. If he was stiff before, it was worse now. They were a few steps off the bridge when Keith pulled him aside and begged him not to go. Shiro had a feeling he didn’t want to be alone while there was a child, or more, growing inside him. He wasn’t sure how the Galra cared for their “breeding tools.”

What was clear to Shiro was that Keith wanted him to stay. Being separated for so long was unbearable as it was. Neither of them could tell how long Shiro would be gone on this mission. He was about to retrieve a fifth of the strongest weapon they would have to fight Zarkon. This would be the most important mission that Shiro had ever been on.

Who knew if Shiro would ever come back.

Keith stood up and pressed his face into Shiro’s back. He wrapped his arms around him, his tail coming up to wrap around his leg. “Please… please don’t go…”

Shiro squeezed at Keith’s wrist. The more he pleaded, the more Shiro’s resolve to leave shred into pieces. He humored the idea of taking Keith with him, but he knew that Kolivan wouldn’t allow it. Kolivan would have hunted Shiro down and killed him himself if he went through with it. He didn’t want to put Keith through the stress of space travel, not in his current condition.

“I have to, Keith,” Shiro whispered. “If we don’t and Zarkon gets a hand on that lion… I don’t think any of us want to imagine what he would do.”

“We could run away together,” Keith whispered. Shiro’s heart tore apart at how heartbroken he sounded. “We could leave the Marmora and have them handle things. They can do it, Shiro. You know they can.”

It would be so easy to fall under Keith’s spell and follow him. Shiro would follow Keith to the edge of the solar system if he asked. But this went far beyond their need to comfort and be with each other. There were things that needed to be done and sacrifices had to be made.

Shiro turned in Keith’s grip and held him tightly. Being mindful of the child was only a second thought and he loosened his hold. “When all this is over we will. When Zarkon’s reign has ended and the universe is piecing themselves back together, we’ll be out of here. I promise.”

Keith’s choked sob made Shiro feel all that much worse. He pressed his nose into his hair, fighting back his own tears. There were no amount of apologies Shiro could whisper to him to make things right.

In two hours, Shiro was prepared to be launched back into space. Shiro was prepared to head back to his home planet and find a robotic lion that he didn’t know _where_ to start looking for. That didn’t matter, though. He had to find it no matter what it took to do so.

“The coordinates are set for the planet,” Kolivan explained. “It’ll look like you’re an escaped prisoner if Zarkon's army finds you, but you’ll know to avoid that.”

“Of course.”

“Find the Blue Lion quickly, Shiro. The universe depends on it." 

Shiro nodded his head. “I understand, Kolivan. I won’t fail the Blades.”

Kolivan hummed, his gaze calm and collected. “See that you don't. Knowledge or death, Shiro.”

“Knowledge or death…” Shiro muttered.

His gaze wandered to Keith, standing by Kolivan’s side. He was silent, and he refused to look in Shiro’s direction. Shiro knew that this would be difficult for him. He wasn’t handling the situation any better than Keith was. Already Shiro could feel a black hand ready to squeeze his lungs the moment his pod left the Marmora base. It would force him to seize up and fall to his knees to try desperately to breathe through the pain.

“Go now, Shiro. There isn’t much time,” Kolivan urged.

Right.

Shiro turned and took a step towards his pod, but he stopped. He tossed the thought around in his mind before deciding to do it. He turned back and strode up to Keith. Without caring what Kolivan would do to him, without caring what the other Blades thought of him, he pulled Keith into a kiss. An open-mouthed kiss that forced Keith to tilt back from the ferocity.

Keith’s fingers dug into his back and held him close. If he stayed any longer, he wouldn’t let Shiro go. Deep down, Shiro didn’t _want_ him to.

They pulled apart. Keith’s pupils were blown wide. Shiro wished he could take him away with him.

“I’ll be back soon,” Shiro whispered against his lips.

Keith closed his eyes and whispered back, “Promise?”

“I promise.”

They pulled apart and Shiro looked to Kolivan as if daring him to reprimand him for what he’s done. Kolivan stared him down and his eyes followed Shiro to his pod. Shiro tapped away at the pod’s controls, making sure that things were set into place. He didn’t doubt the Blades, but he always liked to double check the work.

Things were good. He was ready. In a matter of seconds, Shiro would be on his way home.

Behind him, the doors started to close and Shiro willed himself to not look back. Looking back would only make things worse. If he looked back, Shiro would be compelled to jump out of the ship and snatch Keith away.

Shiro only looked back when the pod doors were closed, seeing Keith’s heart-stricken face through a rose-colored window.

He wouldn’t be back for him for another couple of months.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i got emotional with this, and some moments i didn't. sometimes i wonder why would the bom headquarters have a nice bath and towels? and then i think it's totally for their omega keith to have a nice place to bath and be pampered. mhm. my fingers hurt. i'm sorry for giving you this much, guys. except i'm not. WELP.
> 
> catch me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) and talk dirty to me on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions).


End file.
